Enamorado por primera vez
by Girlvirgo2693
Summary: Aquí presentando mi primera historia, un Jacob-Bella algo triste para mi, aunque en este momento estoy triste de igual que Jake...


He aquí que les presento mi primera historia, espero que les guste, basada en la canción de Enrique Iglesias: Enamorado por primera vez.

Es una carta que Jacob le escribe a Bella, después de que ella se marcha con Edward, ya que esta deslumbrada por su dinero y los lujos, aunque ella ame a Jake...

* * *

><p><strong>Enamorado por primera vez<strong>

Hola Bells:

Hace más de un año que te fuiste de mi vida, dejándome solo sin importarte nada, según tu porque yo nunca podría hacerte feliz o más bien porque no podía darte lo que tú siempre querías…dinero, yo no te lo podía dar pero te podía dar algo mucho mejor y sobre todo inagotable…AMOR.

Cuanto silencio en esta vieja habitación desde que te fuiste de mi vida eso pasa desde que te fuiste con él, porque el si te podía ofrecer la estabilidad económica que tanto anhelabas.

Y la verdad es que sigo esperando, que el viento sople a mi favor y que traiga de vuelta la pasión que se robó.

Y cuantos momentos que vivimos tú y yo y quién lo diría que esto acabaría; pero sigo insistiendo que todo tiene solución hasta un ciego vería que marcharte fue un error. Aun recuerdo cuando nos conocimos y sé que tu también, como olvidarlo…

Y es que pocas veces solía ser despistado, y en esa ocasión la tención de estar en un nuevo semestre me puso a ese grado y más aún porque mis padres habían tenido la brillante idea de cambiarme al instituto de Forks.

No conocía a nadie, todo era nuevo para mí, así que estacione mi moto en el estacionamiento, tome mi mochila y revise mi horario, tenia puesto los ojos en el papel que llevaba en las manos, y aun así no podía evitar sentirme más nervioso porque los chicos y chicas a mi alrededor tenían sus ojos clavados en mi, aunque tal vez solo era mi imaginación.

Caminaba por un largo pasillo observando las aulas, buscando la que me correspondía ya que mi primera clase era biología…y entonces sin querer choque contigo, te mire y note como te sonrojaba gracias a lo vergonzoso que era la situación para ti…y entonces me miraste, con esos ojos color chocolate en los que me perdí no se por cuanto tiempo…

-¿Acaso no me piensas ayudar?...-tu voz aunque sonaba molesta, era una angelical melodía para mi…

-Si…claro…-tartamudee un poco por el nerviosismo, así que con cuidado me puse de pie y te tendí mi mano para ayudarte a levantarte…el tacto de tu piel con la mía y el contraste de color era sorprendente, cuando nuestras manos se unieron, una corriente eléctrica me recorrió todo el cuerpo…no sé si tu sentiste lo mismo…-Lo siento soy un idiota no me fije por donde caminaba…-dije una vez que los dos estábamos de pie y ya habíamos recogido nuestras pertenencias del suelo…-Me llamo Jacob Black…

-Yo soy Isabella Swan, pero todos aquí me dicen Bella…-tu nombre al igual que tu eran muy hermosos…-¿Eres nuevo?

-Sí, y la verdad es que no conozco a nadie…-tu me observaste detenidamente y sonreíste, una sonrisa perfecta para mí.

-Bueno pues bienvenido…-dijiste extendiendo tu mano en señal de saludo a lo que yo te imite…-Y dime ¿Cuál es tu primera clase?

-Es biología, creo que me toca en este salón…-dije señalando con mi dedo la puerta que estaba a mi derecha…

-Vaya, justo la clase que me toca, vamos escojamos un asiento juntos…-dijiste sonrojándote de nuevo, lo que a mí me encantaba…-Claro si no tienes ningún inconveniente…

-Por supuesto que no…-me apresure a decir…-eres ahora…la única que conozco…-dije sonriendo ampliamente y tu te volviste a sonrojar…así entramos a clase y el maestro nos presento y digo nos, porque yo no era el único chico nuevo del instituto…Edward Cullen era simplemente mi competencia directa en esta escuela y mas a los ojos de ti…

Y ahora no estás pero así paso todo mi tiempo pensando…porque tú, eres sólo para mí y una mirada y ya caí enamorado por primera vez y yo sólo vivo para ti desde el momento que te vi enamorado por primera vez.

Con una simple mirada, yo supe que tu sería la única mujer con la que querría pasar el resto de mi vida. Pero tarde mucho en confesarte mis sentimientos y aunque tu dijiste que me amabas no supiste apreciar mi amor porque tú querías la riqueza que Cullen te ofrecía. Cuando terminamos la preparatoria te marchaste con él.

Cuántas promesas se han quedado sin cumplir, se han convertido en sueños sin un fin pero sigo insistiendo que algún día volverás y que traerás de vuelta nuestra felicidad.

Nos prometimos muchas cosas, que tal vez ahora no son nada, y sin embargo sigo soñando con verte regresar…ya no soy aquel chico pobre que solo tenía una moto vieja y un montón de sueños sin realizar, ahora soy un chico con la misma moto vieja pero con sueños realizados y otros mas que se están por realizar…y el sueño más importante el que regreses conmigo…

Yo sé que cuando descubras que él no te hará feliz regresaras y aquí estaré, esperándote, sin importar que ya alguien más te haya tenido…se que solo has sido de él en cuerpo, pero en alma no, porque tu alma y tu corazón me pertenecen a mí, porque cuando nos conocimos, _nos__enamoramos__…__por__primera__vez_…y ese es un amor único que nunca se puedo olvidar ni mucho menos ignorar…porque yo…TE AMO.

Atentamente:

Jacob Black

Tu Jacob

* * *

><p>Bueno espero que la hayan disfrutado, nos vemos pronto con una nueva historia, y gracias a los que me lean...<p> 


End file.
